The Other Side of Happiness
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: Arceus was always stressed. Then again, you might feel the same if you had to keep track of the universe. However, when Groudon comes to rant, he doesn't know a simple word would make Arceus feel as if everything she did had a meaning. Arceus x Groudon


**Whew! It took me three days to make this xD A new record!**

**Anyhoo, here's my GroudonxArceus one-shot I've been planning to do since FOREVER! I actually enjoyed it, however, I think it may have been a bit rushed, especially with the dialog between Groudon and Arceus. Homework is starting to pile up, so I decided to finish this off before I did anything else today. I'm thinking of disappearing for a bit until I balance my life again…**

**Nah.**

**Well, if you may have notice, I changed this around a bit then the one in my profile. Made a new title and such.**

**So, hope you enjoy this one-shot! I put my blood, sweat, and tear into this :O**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"The Other Side of Happiness"

_So… many… things… to do…_

Arceus gave an agitated sigh as she raised her head in a noble way with her emerald eyes searching downward, not only showing and bragging about her high ranking position in the Pokemon world, but also allowing her to see the white list in front of her that was gently resting against a wooden podium. She narrowed her eyes to try and focus directly onto the next couple of words after 'Direct new rules', her thoughts continually running every else instead of the work in front of her, annoying her intensely as she furrowed her brow in concentration. It almost seemed to be ironic as it was usually her who would bark at the others to pay attention. Jerking her mind to focus on the next thing only proved to be in vain as she wandered from checking off her list for the next meeting to if her fellow legendaries were doing what she had just instructed. Endless questions blew through her brain from 'I wonder if they're done' to 'God, I hope Mew doesn't do anything.' Stomping her golden hooves in protest against herself, she deliberately forced her head downward, almost touching the paper as she tried to see if this would help her focus on the task at paw despite being a bit cross-eyes from the position.

_Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…_

The God Pokemon growled slightly, lifting her head as her emerald eyes glared at the black and white clock beside her, hanging on a perfectly white colored wall. Strangely, it reminded her of a song Mew would usually hum to himself on boredom, which only made her frown increase. She was half tempted to smash her hooves into it for making such a distracting noise before dismissing the thought away, thinking if one of the legends happened to stumble upon her would it not only be a terrible example- as they needed at least one good mentor in their lives- but also provide some sort of gossip to be spread around each other. They wouldn't let up a chance to tease her, Arceus noted, only thinking of a few who wouldn't like Latias and Jirachi, which- with her bad luck- it would probably be someone else.

Eyes lingered on the annoying, ticking clock before she forced them on the slightly wrinkled and curled checklist before her with an expressionless gaze. The white furred legendary grunted at the sight of it, not allowing herself to express any more emotion beyond that, as it wasn't for a God Pokemon to show such a barbaric attitude during times of stress.

"News on new stairway… Stop annoying the other Pokemon (Giratina)… No using water for any evil purpose on your counterpart (Kyogre)…" She mumbled under her breath, hoping if she read the points off it would allow her to keep a bit interested in such a dreary task and keep her mind focused. "Warn Mew to keep candy to a minimum again…"

Arceus trailed off, feeling her eyelids droop slightly before snapping them wide open in surprise and bewilderment look, once again wide awake. She stepped backwards, hooves clicking on the marbled floor, and lowered her head in slight shame, feeling a bit of horror to feel sleepy since she had many other things to do besides look at the list all day.

"Stay awake… stay awake…" She repeated over and over as if it would give her power, eyes narrowed once more in concentration to try and sink the message deep into her head. After repeating it several times and when Arceus was satisfied, she clinked forward, almost feeling dreadful to see the piece of paper in front of her. It was almost as if this little thing was confining her to stay in the Hall of Origin instead of outside, enjoying the feeling of the wind and nature of it all with her fellow legends.

After a few minutes of struggling to keep her eyelids up, mind alert and focused, she sighed with relief without fixing her noble posture, finally finishing her checklist once more. Crossing that one task off her endless list of chores, she scanned her emerald eyes in a weary way at the empty room. Many, large chairs were stacked in few rows that would provide some seats for when the legendaries came over, along with a few pillars supporting the roof with a spiraling designs creeping up each one. A large, brown door was a several feet away from her podium that marked her status as a God Pokemon, allowing everyone to enter and exit such a large room.

_Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…_

Arceus gave a short growl at the clock beside her before walking towards it, only a few feet away from it as she resisted to rip the thing out of the wall and fling it across the room with a quick motion, maybe adding a judgment attack for stress relief purposes. Counting to ten to calm her ever mounting nerves from doing such a thing, she forced her head to look away again, changing her path to the podium once more.

_Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock_

"Shut up…" She growled, feeling a bit rushed with the clock reminding her the day was almost over, ultimately making her put some of her chores until tomorrow, adding up even more clutter. Plus, she felt a bit dumb talking to an inanimate object…

The four-legged legendary sighed heavily, feeling pressured as though a stack of Uxie's books were being pushed tightly against her chest with the help of Darkrai squeezing them. She felt trapped. As though she were drowning in all this work with no one to save her except ridicule her in the sidelines.

… It was tough being the God Pokemon…

She wondered what it must feel like to feel free like all the others…to feel happy with no care in the world except for a tight-ended God Pokemon; Oh yes, she knew they called her that! Arceus could only envy such freedom and look at her chores as though it was a pile of crap that nobody wanted. Which was almost true if it wasn't for Pokemon like Mew wandering around. It made her question whether or not the pink cat was in the right state of mind, yet she could brush away the though, her headache coming back again with all this multi-tasking. It just wasn't fair to have so much work to do and only a limited time to schedule it in.

Then again, she couldn't remember when something was actually fair.

She sighed before thumping her head against the podium, almost allowing a small whimper to be emitted from her lips with all the feeling of being overwhelmed but resisted with all the restraint she had learned over the years of knowledge and experience. It almost drove her crazy to think everyone was probably watching the beautiful scenery she had _made_ around them.

**THUD**

Arceus opened her emerald eyes in a surprised expression, feeling her tall desk vibrate slightly from such a noise. She narrowed them in confusion as she listened carefully for any more ruckus.

**THUD**

She lifted her head before her eyes scanned wildly, trying to find the source such a loud noise.

**THUD! THUD!**

The God Pokemon walked around her podium, feeling the ground shake beneath her, worrying her intensely as her abode was located above the ground that was earth- making it impossible for an earthquake to be happening. She gave a troubled look as she continued forward, almost stumbling when the brown door at the end of the room slammed opened, causing her to slightly jump at the sudden noise.

Her worried eyes fixed onto a pair of amber colored ones that blazed with anger, a reason that she had yet to understand why. They belonged to a large, crimson dragon before her, his claws clenched into balls of anger as a scowl wore onto his face, etching into it like the cracks in his scales.

Arceus quickly retrieved her usual strict and collected character after staring in bewilderment for a few seconds. She cleared her throat, trying to eliminate any signs of her previous emotions before announcing in a calm voice, contracting to what she had felt earlier, "Greetings Groudon. May I suggest you have a problem?"

Without answering, the large armored legendary stomped forward in a furious manner, making the God Pokemon cringe with disgust as she worried over the marbled tile underneath him, afraid they would break due to his weight. Groudon then stopped advancing when he was a good few feet away before raising his arms furiously in a dramatic fashion, mouth opening wide open.

"Kyogre is killing me!" He roared, Arceus narrowing her eyes at his rude outburst, but kept her mouth closed and allowed him to continue his rant. "I want her destroyed!"

The white-furred Pokemon just raised her brows in amusement before saying in a slight angry tone as she felt he was only wasting her time, which was practically true, "Groudon, you and I know both well I can not do such a thing. She's your counterpart; you and this universe would be nothing without her."

"I don't care any more! I'll just be content and happy before I have to be destroyed too!" He howled again, positioning his arms back at his side. "I'm sick of her! She's just destroyed me from the inside out! I want her to be gone forever!" Groudon gave a small growl to prove his point, his glaring eyes softening when Arceus' hardened.

The God Pokemon almost sighed, yet didn't allow such a flaw of exhaustion to be shown. She raised her neck a bit higher before considering her answers, picking one that would somehow end this rather pointless conversation between Groudon and herself. "I'm sorry Groudon, I can't do anything, now stop asking me."

She allowed one, small grunt of agitation to be emitted from her lips, slightly relieving all the building tension constricting her thinking and actions. Arceus glared at the land maker, furious that he would dare ask such an obvious question she had answered regularly on such an important and busy day. She was half tempted to somehow destroy him instead and make a new god of land, this one having a bit more smarts. But, seeing as it would be even more work, she would have to scratch that idea off until later…

Groudon's gaze dissipated, yet the scowl on his armored face never etched off, determination attached to it. "B-but!"

"No buts Groudon. You may go now, I have many things to do today." She replied in a cold and uncaring manner, walking back to her wooden podium with a few, gentle strides. The God Pokemon turned around to once again be greeted with the white piece of paper, amusement flickering in her eyes as she saw the large dino looking at her with bewilderment.

"Arceus, can you at least tell her to stop ridiculing me?" He then asked, clasping his claws together in a pleading fashion.

"No, I'm sorry Groudon. I have many things to do today."

"But I just can't stand one more day with her!"

"Please… no more."

The red dino's face fell, his shoulders slightly sagging like a water balloon that had just lost its water. He then rubbed his claws together; thinking of some way to get on the legendary's _good_ side, hoping not only to reach his goal, but also calming down the curiosity deep within him. He easily chose something that was present in her eyes, "Are you okay… you seem a bit tired?"

Arceus jerked her head up, almost embarrassed to be told such a dreadful thing. God Pokemon were NOT allowed to show any emotions beside ones of strict and a leader-like role. It just couldn't be possible! How could years of playing such a tedious and relentless act suddenly fall down because of a simple dragon who dare speak his mind about such a thing. The God Pokemon tried to retain her usual posture, but failed misery as her emerald eyes flashed with worry. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, your eyes are kind of… saggy…" Groudon continued, his voice slightly happy as he finally caught her attention, claws tracing the black skin below his own amber eyes.

She reached up her golden hoof to tenderly touch the place in which he had just directed her full attention to. She felt it feeling a bit _saggy_…

Arceus immediately place her hoof on the ground with a simple clink.

She narrowed her eyes, sighing deeply as she allowed herself to show her weakness, unable to hid them any longer with Groudon finally pointing them out bluntly. Her usual, proud shoulders held in a posture of forged confidence now slewed down into one of sadness and exhausted, along with her neck held up high. She allowed the tops of her eyelids to droop downward, almost covering her eyes fully to show her true exhaustion.

Groudon flinched at such a display.

He watched dumbly as he saw his fearless and flawless leader now show her true weakness, her figure horribly reminding him of a weak and unprotected newborn. He placed his left foot back, as though thinking of fleeing, but put it back, decided to try and fix whatever he did.

He knew he should have just left when Arceus commanded him to…

"Er… Arceus?" He the asked, once again flinching when her weary eyes looked up at him. It just seemed so degrading just to watch her feel so vulnerable. "Is something wrong?"

The God Pokemon sighed once more, not even caring to say anything that would once again hide her stress, "Yes… everything's been a bit busy around here…"

Groudon had another chance to run as he tilted his head slightly to the door. His amber eyes lingered on it before he placed them back on the dreary God Pokemon. His two claws still clasped together rubbed even harder, almost making Arceus think his claws would fall of from such a dangerous- and slightly annoying- habit. "Really? I don't see why?"

The land maker instantly kicked his mind when he saw her narrow her eyes, blaze of pure authority lighting back inside. He gave a nervous chuckle and regretted that sentence from his mouth before stream of bewildered and angry words flowed from her own, Arceus standing up and regaining her noble posture with an fuming expression, "What!? What do you mean you can't see why!? Have YOU ever taken care of the universe!? Have YOU ever felt what it feels like to get an hour of sleep!? Have YOU ever spent years just taken care of your butt!? NO! You haven't, have you!? I do this every single day with NO thanks! DO you know how I FEEL!? It's irritating—"

"Thanks."

"— that when I do something I just get ignored!? I can NEVER ever-- What?"

Groudon shifted uncomfortably, feeling Arceus' intense gaze glaring on him as if she was trying to examine every scale on his body. He continued rubbing his claws together before changing his nervous and scared expression to one of bravado, the God pokemon never catching it.

Arceus could only blink in response at such a sudden thing. It was weird. She had never received any thanks when it came to anything, yet when she actually got one approval of admiration, it felt almost… up lifting, a feeling she had rarely experienced. In all the years of controlling the universe without missing a beat, there was no consideration from anyone besides the occasional 'I wonder what Arceus is doing?' or 'How did Arceus even do this?'— Which wasn't in any form of thankfulness, but, seeing as she had never gotten any, she considered these statements as such just for the heck or it. However, when Groudon had actually considered such a kind gesture, even if she happened to mention it within her rant, it was almost astonishing to what the God Pokemon felt. It was like a warm and fuzzy feeling within her, making her experience the rare emotion that was happiness and pleasure. It almost brought a smile into her strict and frowning face, yet- for a reason beyond her imagination- her white furred cheeks seem to almost bloom with redness, filling every square inch of it with a burning hot tinge. Arceus was an alien to the sensation, yet she couldn't help but to almost appreciate such a pleasure she had never experienced, deeming it to be a thing that always happened when one was filled with such gratitude and thanks. Words just couldn't describe to what she was feeling at this moment.

It just felt… nice.

The white furred legendary then lifted her head, eyes narrowing- yet not glaring- and looked at the fidgeting legendary in front of her with curiosity, the corners of her mouth lifting into a small and discrete smile that she couldn't stop if she even wanted to with all her heart. Pleasure continued to surge through her body, along with a touch of pride before she tried to shake those feelings away in an attempt to regain her usual character once more, hoping Groudon didn't notice her faulting for a few minutes there. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, yet words just couldn't seem to be flowed from her mouth. It was another weird sensation to not have anything to say either.

What should she say? There was always that other side of saying a thanks in return for such a nice gesture, but was that how she should respond? Arceus felt as if Groudon in front of her should earn a much bigger reward for such a kind notion, yet there just couldn't be anything greater then having a God Pokemon say such a thing. Hesitating for a bit, she choose the most obvious answer for her delay, a smile covering her face for the first time in many days, "Thanks you Groudon, for helping me see the other side of happiness."

The land maker gave a puzzled look before raising his claw in the air, almost as though asking for her permission to speak. She just nodded at his response, almost chuckling. "Er… what do you mean helping you see that other side of happiness?"

Arceus paused, tension filling in the air as she walked slowly away from her podium, her golden hoof motioning Groudon to bend his neck downwards at her, as he was about a foot taller then her. He complied, almost flinching when she smiled again. "Because what you said, Groudon."

"Thanks?" He then asked, even more confused at such a statement. He couldn't process such a thought from one simple word, nor could he explain the smile slowly blooming into a grin on his leader's face.

"Yes. Don't you get it Ruler of land? I've never felt such pleasure before from one person. It's amazing." She continued, pressing her golden hoof harder on his muzzle to slowly bring him even closer to her face. "I just felt so relieved to hear such a thing. I felt as though all my chores in life are meaningless just to get that one simple word."

Groudon blinked his amber eyes in amazement, slight bewilderment to learn he had not only succeeded in getting her attention, but also cheering her up immensely. He just nodded dumbly, unable to think of any response in return at such a reply. "N-No problem Arceus… as long as it makes you happy."

She chuckled.

The land maker widened his eyes in awe, almost as though her laugh was like a choir singing in perfect melody, everyone in perfect harmony with each other. He had never seen her laugh; it was almost unthinkable! Arceus had never exposed such a beautiful thing. It almost reminded him of Cresselia's elegant Lunar Dance under the full moon, the glare of it shining off of her like some sort of strange power.

"You're sweet Groudon." She chuckled once more, lowering her face to rub her snout against his in thanks to his own thanks. The land maker almost jerked his head back at such a thing, but stopped, face reddening along with a searing heat. He almost liked the feeling of Arceus rubbing her snout against his, enjoying the silky-like feeling that was her fur slowly stroke against his tough scales. Slowly but surely, the crimson dragon closed his own amber eyes, giving her a small nuzzle back.

Arceus then lifted her head, face flushed with redness as she backed away, also surprised to see herself do such an ungodly-like action. God Pokemon were not suppose to be taken over such emotions, yet, she just couldn't help but to say in her mind, _'Screw those stupid rules…'_

"So…" Groudon then chuckled nervously as he raised his neck to its full height again, rubbing one of his claws against the back of his head in a bashful manner.

The God Pokemon chuckled once more before walking past him, saying, "Well… Why don't I go talk to Kyogre?"

His face flitted into a grin as he then said eagerly, "Really? Do you really mean it Arceus!?"

She gave him a playful punch with her hoof, only causing another blush to appear on both his and her faces. "Of course, Groudon."

She then walked with newfound confidence to the brown door, only for Groudon to clear his throat, gaining her attention again.

"Er… Thanks again Arceus."

The same feeling tickled her body, making her grin in a rare display of happiness.

"No problem Groudon. It's the least I can do."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
